Ich liebe dich
by Amunet
Summary: ShonenAi Vegeta X Son Goku Story: Ein melancholischer Vegeta wird von Son Goku in einer einsamen Nacht aufgespürt und die Dinge nehmen ihren Lauf. Fazit meiner Betaleserin: Etwas zuckersüßes für Zwischendurch.


**Autor: **Amunet

**Titel:** Ich liebe dich

**Kategorie:**Kurzgeschichte; Romantik

**Status:** Abgeschlossen

**Pärchen:** Vegeta X Goku

**Inhalt:** Ein melancholischer Vegeta wird von Son Goku in einer einsamen Nacht

aufgespürt und die Dinge nehmen ihren Lauf.

**Warnung:**Shonen-Ai (Liebe zwischen Männern); Schnulzenalarm **smile **

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, habe sie mir lediglich für einen

unendgeldlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

* * *

**Ich liebe dich**

Die Sonne kitzelt mich und ich erwache – gefangen in einem neuen Tag. Mein Herz fühlt sich so unglaublich schwer an und dennoch schaffe ich es und stehe auf, begebe mich in einen von alltäglichen Abläufen geprägten Tag. Training, Frühstück, Training, Einkaufen mit Bulma, Mittagessen, Training mit Trunks, Abendessen, duschen und schlafen gehen. Tag ein, Tag aus der gleiche Trott. Aber egal wie sehr ich mich versuche abzulenken, einerlei welche Ereignisse versprechen mich aus dem Alltag zu holen, nichts kann mich davon abhalten, an dich zu denken. Die Last, die ich mit mir herumschleppe, wird mit jedem Sonnenuntergang schwerer und bald kann ich sie nicht mehr ertragen. Sie hat sich vermehrt, still und heimlich, über Jahre hinweg, bis ich sie nicht mehr leugnen konnte. Es dauerte aber noch lange bis ich ihre wahre Bedeutung erkannte und der Schock traf mich hart und unvorbereitet.

Es ist mittlerweile Nacht und ich sitze nun schon wieder hier. Wann immer mein Herz zu bersten droht komme ich hierher. Dieser Ort, inmitten der Natur und fern von jeglicher Zivilisation spiegelt die Melancholie, welche mich nun schon schier endlos lange umfangen hält, am besten wieder und ich genieße es, den Himmel zu beobachten während einzelne Wolken vorbeiziehen und der Wind sich in meinen Haaren verfängt. Nur hier an diesem stillen Ort – meiner Zufluchtsstätte – traue ich mich ohne Hemmungen an dich zu denken. Es schmerzt und erfüllt mich dennoch mit Glück. Es ist ein bittersüßes Gefühl, dein Bild in meinen Gedanken zu sehen, deine innere Reinheit und Schönheit, die mich vom ersten Tag an verwirrte, die ich nicht begreifen konnte und die nach und nach die Schwärze meiner Seele ein wenig aufhellte. Viele Schlachten haben wir gemeinsam geschlagen, sind dabei bis über die Grenzen des Todes hinausgegangen, aber für diese eine Schlacht bin ich nicht mutig genug.

Ich kann es dir nicht sagen.

Wie könnte ich zu dir gehen und dir sagen was mein Herz bedrückt, wenn ich immer der Kühlere, der Stolzere von uns beiden war? Wie könnte ich mit meinem Geständnis Unruhe in dein Leben bringen, wo du doch glücklich bist mit deiner Familie? Ich habe kein Recht dazu und meine eigene Familie könnte mir das sicher auch nicht verzeihen. Weder meine Frau, noch mein Sohn oder meine Tochter. Also werde ich so weiter machen, stets mit dem Gedanken an dich in mir.

Vielleicht ist das die Strafe für all meine Verbrechen, die ich in der Vergangenheit begangen habe? Heißt es bei euch auf der Erde nicht, dass jede Sünde früher oder später bestraft wird? Nun, meine Strafe ist gekommen - mit dem letzten meiner Art. Mit dem Mann, der mir an Kraft immer überlegen sein wird und dessen Licht sich tief in meinen Geist gebrannt hat, wie eine Narbe, tief und für die Ewigkeit.

Ein zurrendes Geräusch lässt mich kurz zusammenzucken. Hinter mir ist plötzlich jemand, doch ich drehe mich nicht herum, ich weiß dass nur du es sein kannst. Sanft trägt der Wind deinen Geruch zu mir und ich schließe für einen Moment gequält die Augen.

„Vegeta?" fragst du. Ich reagiere nicht, deine Stimme klingt sanfter, als ich sie je gehört habe.

„Was willst du hier?", frage ich dich zurück, obwohl es mir eigentlich egal ist. Du hast nicht hier zu sein, nicht an dem einen Ort, der mein Refugium ist. Ich will dass du gehst, dass du mir deine lockende Nähe entziehst, bevor ich gänzlich schwach werde.

„Bulma hat mich geschickt. Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich. Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Diese Worte wollte ich nicht von dir hören. Bulma macht sich Sorgen um mich, na Prima, aber weshalb sagt sie mir das nicht selbst? Weshalb schickt sie ausgerechnet dich?

„Verschwinde, Kakarott!" sage ich hart. Dich wegzuekeln ist alles, was mich noch retten kann – für den Augenblick zumindest. Hinterher werde ich wieder Gewissensbisse haben weil ich so feige war, weil ich dir nicht meine Zuneigung zeigen konnte, weil ich Angst vor dieser Intensität meiner Gefühle hatte.

„Hey…" entgegnest du mir und überwindest die wenigen Schritte, die uns noch trennen. Noch immer starre ich auf das dunkle Himmelszelt, tue so, als beobachte ich weiterhin die glitzernden Sterne welche ich in Wirklichkeit schon lange nicht mehr sehe. Du setzt dich direkt neben mich ins Gras, berührst mit deiner Schulter flüchtig die meine und ein Stromstoß durchblitzt mich. Es kostet mich enorme Überwindung, nicht auf der Stelle die Flucht zu ergreifen, doch wie sollte ich danach mein albernes Verhalten erklären?

„Vegeta, du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, wenn du ein Problem hast."

„Nein, kann ich nicht und jetzt verschwinde!" Zu spät bemerke ich meinen Fehler.

„Dann hast du ein Problem?"

Ich knurre. „Nein!"

„Aber Vegeta…"

„Kakarott, vergiss es! Ich will nicht darüber reden!" Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht sehe ich dich an und dein Anblick bringt mein Herz für einen Moment zum stocken. Der helle Mond, der sich genau diesen Augenblick ausgesucht hat, um hinter einer Wolke hervorzutreten bricht sich in deinen Augen, bringt sie noch unergründlicher zum leuchten, als sie es ohnehin schon tun. Meine Gedanken sind für einen Moment wie weggewischt und ich vergesse, was ich dir sagen wollte. Alles in meinem Kopf ruft nur noch: „Küss ihn doch!". Ich blinzle, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben und drehe mit roten Wangen beschämt mein Gesicht wieder von dir weg.

„Vegeta, sieh mich an!" befiehlst du mir zart und automatisch - gegen den Willen meines Verstandes - hört mein Körper auf dich. „Ist es so schlimm, dass du mir noch nicht einmal in die Augen sehen kannst?" Deine Hand legt sich sanft auf meine Wange und warme Schauer durchziehen meinen Körper. Inständig hoffe ich, dass du es nicht bemerkst.

„Weißt du Vegeta, ich bin auch hier weil ich mit dir reden wollte", sagst du und plötzlich bist du derjenige, der mir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen kann. Zerreißende Hoffnung klammert sich mit einem harten Griff um mein Herz und ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du mir sagst wozu mir der Mut fehlt und gleichsam versucht mein Geist gegen diese irrsinnige Hoffnung anzukämpfen.

„In den letzten Monaten hatte ich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken." Gestehst du mir und schon liegt mir ein zynischer Kommentar auf den Lippen, doch ich schlucke ihn hinunter. Für nichts auf der Welt würde ich diese intensive Spannung zwischen uns brechen wollen. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, es passiert gerade etwas sehr wichtiges und dass es vielleicht die einzige Chance ist, zu sagen was gesagt werden muss. „Ich habe viel über dich nachgedacht und…" Du machst eine Pause und mein Herzschlag setzt aus. Langsam drehst du dein Gesicht wieder zu mir und die Spannung verstärkt sich noch mehr. Fast schon kann ich das Knistern in der Luft hören. „...und über mich."

Meine Unterlippe zittert, ich kann es kaum fassen was Kakarott da sagt.

„Wie meinst du das?" krächzte ich. Meine Stimme ist vor lauter Aufregung ganz rau geworden.

„Ich bin nicht gut mit Worten… ich… kann… kann ich es dir nicht zeigen?"

Nervös nicke ich und als du sagst, ich soll meine Augen schließen, hat die Hoffnung über den Verstand gesiegt. Erwartungsvoll, mit geschlossenen Augen sitze ich vor dir und warte auf das Kommende. Du lässt dir Zeit, so viel Zeit, dass ich meine Augen beinnahe wieder geöffnet hätte. Doch dann… dann fühle ich deine Lippen auf dein meinen. Ein Wimmern entfleucht mir und erschrocken frage ich mich, was du wohl jetzt von mir denken wirst, doch als du deine Lippen noch fester auf die meinen presst, ist mir das alles egal.

Deine Arme umschlingen mich, ziehen mich in eine Umarmung und ich fühle mich seltsam geborgen. Noch nie habe ich etwas Vergleichbares empfunden, doch es gefällt mir unglaublich, denn dieses Gefühl ist wunderschön. Zärtlich bittest du mich um Einlass und ich gewähre ihn dir ohne zu zögern. So lange habe ich mich schon nach deinen Küssen gesehnt, dass mir kein Grund einfällt, dich zu stoppen. Wir küssen uns und küssen uns. Mir wird überhaupt nicht bewusst, wie du mich zu Boden dirigierst, doch als ich dein Gewicht auf meinem Körper fühle, stöhne ich auf, nur um dich gleich darauf noch enger an mich zu ziehen. Ich möchte dich spüren mit jeder Faser meines Seins.

„Vegeta, Vegeta…", wisperst du zärtlich in deine Küsse und ich kann nicht mehr beschreiben, was ich fühle. Mein Blut kocht, pulsiert heiß und brennend in meinen Venen. In meinen Ohren höre ich nur noch rauschen, das einzig deine Stimme zu durchdringen vermag, wie sie immer und immer wieder meinen Namen flüstert. Das alles fühlt sich so unglaublich an, dass ich schwören könnte, ich träume. Doch es ist kein Traum, es ist real und ich falle, verliere mich in dir.

Deine Hände beginnen zu wandern. Streicheln mir erst durch mein Haar, dann hinab zu meinen Schultern und stärker als jemals zuvor wird mir bewusst, wie groß du doch im Vergleich zu mir bist. Kein Wunder, dass ich mich in deinen Armen beschützt vorkomme. Du fährst langsam mit deinen Händen an meinen Seiten entlang und mein Körper fängt noch stärker an zu kribbeln. Automatisch dränge ich mich dir entgegen und hoffe auf mehr, doch abrupt entziehst du dich mir und blickst mir in die Augen.

Lange versuche ich in ihnen zu lesen, doch ich kann keine Antwort auf meine Fragen entdecken.

„Vegeta", hauchst du, „Vegeta, verstehst du was ich dir sagen möchte?" Verlegen und verwirrt schüttle ich den Kopf. Alles, was mein Herz sich von dir wünscht, könnte ich dir jetzt ins Gesicht sagen, doch ob auch nur einer meiner Wünsche als Antwort auf deine Frage passen würde, dass weißt nur du alleine. Und so schweige ich wieder einmal, aus Angst zerbrochen zu werden.

„Vegeta, ich liebe dich."

Ich sterbe! Ein bittersüßer Tod ereilt mich und im nächsten Atemzug - der so schmerzhaft ist als wäre es mein erster - werde ich wiedergeboren.

„Kakarott", flehe ich, „Kakarott, ist das wahr?" Ich will es so sehr.

„Ja." Eine schlichte, einfache Antwort und doch bringt sie so viel Klarheit in die Dunkelheit und ich sehe. Situationen, die mir nie sonderlich bewusst geworden waren, schwimmen wie auf sanften Wogen an meinem inneren Auge vorbei. Ich sehe dich, wie du mir bei jedem gemeinsamem Fest heimliche Blicke zugeworfen hast, von denen ich immer dachte, sie galten meiner eisernen Fassade. Ich sehe das freudige, ja fast erleichternde Aufflackern deiner Augen, als wir uns nach der Zerstörung von Namek zum ersten Mal wieder sahen. Ich sehe dich, als wir zum ersten Mal fusionierten und deine Entgegnung auf die Frage, wie mir der Potara steht, bekommt eine neue Bedeutung. _Wunderschön_.

Kann es sein, dass du damals schon so für mich gefühlt hast? Haben wir tatsächlich so viel Zeit vergeudet mit unseren Ängsten, mit unserem Stolz? Wird jetzt alles gut werden?

Noch während ich dir tief in deine Augen sehe und du auf meine Antwort wartest, fasse ich einen Entschluss. Wenn du ehrlich zu mir warst, dann sollte ich jetzt auch ehrlich zu dir ein. Endlich habe ich den Mut und die Kraft, gleich welche Konsequenzen mein Handeln auch haben wird, es dir zu sagen.

„Kakarott, ich liebe dich auch."

Du lächelst mich voller Freude an und als du mich ein weiteres Mal küsst, kann ich dein Grinsen auf meinen Lippen fühlen. Es ist der Moment, an dem der eisige Gletscher um mein Herz endgültig zerspringt und es in meiner Liebe zu dir kein Zurück mehr gibt.

Ich liebe dich.

Ende

* * *

Ich hoffe meine neue DBZ FF – ich weiß ich wollte keine mehr schreiben**drop** - hat euch gefallen und auch wenn nicht, Kommis nehme ich immer an, egal ob Lob oder Kritik. **zwinker**


End file.
